sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic
|Gatunek = Gra wyścigowa |Tryby = *Jednoosobowy *Wieloosobowy |Platformy = |Nośniki = *DVD-DL *3DS Game Card *Blu-ray Disc *PlayStation Vita game card *DVD-ROM *Digital download *Wii U Optical Disc |Języki = *Angielski *Niemiecki *Francuski *Włoski *Hiszpański *Japoński }} Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed – gra wyścigowa z [[Seria Sega Superstars|serii Sega Superstars]], stworzona przez Sumo Digital, a wydana przez Segę w 2012 roku na PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U, PC i Nintendo 3DS. Stanowi sequel dla gry Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. W tej odsłonie wyścigi toczą się nie tylko na lądzie, ale także w wodzie i powietrzu. Dzięki nowemu systemowi transformacji, pojazdy graczy mogą zmieniać się w samochody, łodzie, a także samoloty. Rozgrywka Główna rozgrywka Rozgrywka bazuje na poprzedniej grze. Wprowadzony został tutaj jednak nowy, kluczowy element rozgrywki, jakim są transformacje pojazdów. Wyścigi odbywają się na lądzie, wodzie i w powietrzu. W konkretnych sekcjach na większości tras pojawiający się bramy transformacji. Po przekroczeniu ich postać gracza automatycznie transformuje swój pojazd, dostosowując go do nowych warunków. Trasy często zmieniają się wraz z kolejnymi okrążeniami i ich układ może ulegać zmianie. Przykładowo: w Dragon Canyon w pierwszym okrążeniu gracze jadą na lądzie, w drugim pojawia się nowa trasa po której trzeba przepłynąć, a w trzeciej zniszczony zostaje drewniany most i należy lecieć samolotem przez kanion. Wszystkie wyścigi posiadają trzy okrążenia. W trybie jednoosobowym poza wolnym wyścigiem pojawia się także tryb Grand Prix, w którym gracze walczą o różne puchary. Każdy puchar posiada cztery trasy. Za każdy wyścig zawodnicy otrzymują punkty odpowiadające pozycji jaką zajęli na mecie. Po ostatnim wyścigu wygrywa ten zawodnik, który ze wszystkich wyścigów zgromadził największą ilość punktów. Odgrywany jest potem krótki przerywnik, w którym zawodnicy z miejsc od 4 do 10 gratulują trzem na podium. Na początku każdego wyścigu rozpoczyna się 3-sekundowe odliczanie. Gracze mogą wtedy naszykować swoje przyspieszenie, które może im ułatwić szybkie zdobycie dogodnej pozycji. Należy wciskać przycisk gazu równo z odliczaniem komentatora. Gracz będzie wtedy ładował swoje przyspieszenie. Przy pierwszym wciśnięciu z rur wydechowych wydobywa się dym. Przy kolejnym przybierają one czerwony kolor, po następnym fioletowy, a na końcu mogą osiągnąć maksymalnie biało-niebieski. Od tego zależy siła przyspieszenia. Gdy komentator wyda sygnał do startu, wyścig rozpoczyna się i gracze startują z mety. Wyścigi mogą zawierać nie tylko sekcje lądowe, ale również morskie i powietrzne. Na lądzie sterowanie jest takie jak w większości gier wyścigowych. Powraca tutaj znany z poprzedniej gry drift, który można wykonywać na zakrętach. Im dłużej będzie przytrzymywany w jednym kierunku, tym większe poziomy będzie osiągał. Maksymalny poziom driftu wynosi 3. Przyspieszenie mogą zapewnić też różne panele przyspieszające w postaci różowych strzałek na drodze. W tej grze rozbudowany został system akrobacji. Tym razem w powietrzu można wykonywać różne przewroty: do przodu i do tyłu, a także w lewo i w prawo. Wykonanie poprawnego przewrotu w dowolną stronę nagradza gracza przyspieszeniem. Jego wartość będzie się zwiększała za każdy kolejny wykonany przewrót. Jeśli gracz będzie wykonywał akrobacje za szybko, utraci całe zdobyte przyspieszenie. Przyspieszenie nie powiedzie się także, jeśli przed zakończeniem przewrotu postać uderzy się o ziemię. Trzeba być także ostrożnym na kolizje ze ścianami i różnymi ruchomymi przeszkodami. Płynąc po wodzie sterowanie jest nieco trudniejsze, ale niewiele różni się od lądowego. Zwykle obszary wodne są szersze i można na nich wykonywać więcej akrobacji, wykorzystując fale wodne i rampy. Na rampach panele przyspieszające są takie jak na lądzie, a na wodzie przybierają postać obręczy. Będąc w wodzie pojazd gracza jest również szybszy. Oprócz tego mechanika driftowania i przewrotów jest taka sama. Najszybszym z pojazdów jest samolot. Panele przyspieszające stanowią tu jedynie obręcze. W powietrzu również można driftować. Mechanika przewrotów działa nieco inaczej. Samolot może przelatywać szybko w lewo i w prawo, a także w górę i w dół. Nie zyskuje jednak wtedy prędkości. Przyspieszenie od przewrotów przyznawane jest tylko wtedy, jeśli gracz w ostatnim momencie ominie przeszkodę na trasie (tzw. Risk Boost). Podczas transformacji w inny pojazd również można wykonywać przewroty, aby zyskać dodatkowe przyspieszenie. Poza tym w grze powracają różne przedmioty, które można wykorzystywać przeciwko oponentom na trasie. Na ekranie ładowania przed wyścigiem wyświetla się automat do gier. Jest to Bonusowa szansa. Maszyna losuje różne symbole owoców i jeśli trzy symbole będą takie same, gracz otrzymuje jeden z bonusowych przedmiotów na start (może to też być losowy efekt bierny). Korzystanie z automatu jest opcjonalne. Aby rozegrać jedno losowanie należy posiadać co najmniej trzy All-Star Tokeny. Są to złote żetony, które można znaleźć na trasie albo zebrać po trafieniu przeciwnika. Automaty do gier znajdują się także w różnych misjach z World Tour. Po każdym wyścigu postać otrzymuje punkty doświadczenia, których ilość zależy od wykonanych podczas wydarzenia akcji. Postać może zdobyć maksymalnie 6 poziomów. Za każdy otrzymuje nowy tryb, który zmienia jej statystyki (np. tryby Balanced, Speed, Handling etc.). Ostatni tryb, Console Mode, odblokowywany może zostać tylko za gwiazdki w World Tour. Gra posiada tryb wieloosobowy z maksymalnie czterema graczami na podzielonym ekranie. W trybie online można rozgrywać wyścigi rankingowe. W zależności od zajętego miejsca, ranga gracza wzrośnie lub zmaleje. W trybach wieloosobowych występują tryby: Race, Battle Race, Boost Race. Dostępna jest także Arena w której do wyboru jest pięć aren. Gracze ścierają się tam ze sobą i ich celem jest przetrwanie. Gracze mogą się eliminować za pomocą pozyskanych przedmiotów. Wyeliminowani zawodnicy zostają duchami i jeśli wejdą w kontakt z innym graczem, zadają mu obrażenia. Ostatni żywy zawodnik będzie musiał następnie przetrwać 30 sekund, unikając wrogich duchów, aby zwyciężyć. Z areną powiązany jest tryb Capture the Chao, który polega na tym że gracz musi zdobyć znajdującego się na arenie Chao i dostarczyć go do UFO aby zdobyć punkt. Trafienie przez innego gracza lub wypadnięcie z areny powoduje utratę Chao i jego powrót do strefy zrzutu. Wersja na Wii U zawiera również dwa dodatkowe tryby: Banana Heist, w którym jeden z graczy wciela się w AiAi i tocząc się w kulce musi przejechać innych zawodników, a także Ninja Tag, w którym gracz jako Joe Musashi musi wjechać w innych zawodników aby ich oznaczyć. Przedmioty Przedmioty, które otrzymuje się z Item Boxów. W niektórych przypadkach możliwe jest wylosowanie zestawu z trzema przedmiotami danego rodzaju. Większość przedmiotów można wystrzelić w obie strony, niektóre tylko do tyłu. Większość broni działa na przeciwników i inne ruchome przeszkody na trasie. Poza zwykłymi, czerwonymi Item Boxami, pojawiają się także żółte kapsuły - Super Pickup. Można z nich pozyskać trzy przedmioty danego rodzaju jednocześnie. Przed samonaprowadzającymi przedmiotami można uciec, jeśli wykona się przyspieszenie w ostatnim momencie (tzw. Boost Escape). World Tour World Tour to nowy tryb gry w Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Składa się z sześciu kampanii, w których znajdują się różne misje. Za każdą wykonaną misję gracz otrzymuje gwiazdki. Ich liczba zależy od ustawionego poziomu trudności. Wypełnianie kolejnych misji odblokowuje możliwość zakupu nowych postaci do gry, trybów Console Mode, a także inne sekrety. Pozwala także przechodzić do następnych kampanii. W tabeli podano poziomy trudności i ilość gwiazdek jakie się z nich otrzymuje. Sunshine Coast thumb|Sunshine Coast Pierwsza runda World Tour. Można tutaj odblokować Amigo. Frozen Valley thumb|Frozen Valley Druga runda World Tour. Można tu odblokować Shadowa i Danicę Patrick. Scorching Skies thumb|Scorching Skies Trzecia runda World Tour. Mogą być tutaj odblokowani NiGHTS i Vyse. Twilight Engine thumb|Twilight Engine Czwarta runda World Tour. Mogą być tutaj odblokowani Joe Musashi i Pudding. Moonlight Park thumb|Moonlight Park Piąta runda World Tour. Mogą być tutaj odblokowani Gilius Thunderhead i Gum. Superstar Showdown thumb|Superstar Showdown Szósta i ostatnia runda World Tour. Mogą być tutaj odblokowani Reala i AGES. Po ukończeniu ostatniej misji i przy posiadaniu wszystkich 232 dwóch gwiazdek ukaże się ekran gratulacji, a później napisy końcowe. Postacie W grze dostępne są łącznie 33 grywalne postaci. Każda platforma posiada swoją własną listę postaci i na żadnej nie pojawiają się wszystkie. Na początku gracz zaczyna z dziesięcioma postaciami: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, AiAi, Beat, Amy, BD Joe, MeeMee, Ulala i Ralph Demolka. Amigo, Danica Patrick, Shadow, Vyse, NiGHTS, Joe Musashi, Pudding, Gilius Thunderhead, Gum, Reala i AGES to postacie które można odblokować za gwiazdki w World Tour. Doktor Eggman odblokowywany jest po ukończeniu wszystkich pucharów Grand Prix. Alex Kidd na konsolach jest dostępny po 25 grudnia 2012 roku, natomiast w wersjach na Nintendo 3DS i PC pojawia się od początku. Ekskluzywnie na PC pojawiają się: Footbal Manager, Team Fortress (Pyro, Gruby i Szpieg), Szogun, Willemus i General Winter. W wersji na Xbox 360 można grać swoim Avatarem, a w wersji na Wii U - własnym Mii. W DLC można dokupić trzy inne postaci: Metal Sonic, Ryo Hazuki, oraz Yogcast (Simon). W tabeli podane zostały ogólne informacje o grywalnych postaciach, a także ich podstawowe statystyki. Trasy W Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed trasy podzielone są według pucharów do których należą. Z serii Sonic the Hedgehog pochodzi 5 tras. Pozostałe pochodzą z innych gier Segi. Każda trasa wyścigowa w grze posiada swoją wersję w lustrzanym odbiciu (Mirror). Trasy te należą do odpowiedników normalnych pucharów w grze. W sumie gra zawiera 10 pucharów, z czego połowę stanowią lustrzane odbicia poprzednich tras. Puchar Smoka thumb|Puchar Smoka *Ocean View (Sonic Heroes) - Samochód/Łódź *Samba Studios (Samba De Amigo) - Samochód/Łódź *Carrier Zone - Samochód/Samolot/Łódź *Dragon Canyon (Panzer Dragoon) - Samochód/Łódź/Samolot Puchar Łotra thumb|Puchar Łotra *Temple Trouble (Super Monkey Ball) - Łódź/Samochód *Galactic Parade (Sonic Colors) - Samochód/Samolot *Seasonal Shrines (Shinobi) - Samochód/Łódź *Rogue's Landing (Skies of Arcadia) - Samochód/Samolot/Łódź Puchar Szmaragdu thumb|Puchar Szmaragdu *Dream Valley (NiGHTS into Dreams...) - Samolot/Łódź *Chilly Castle (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) - Samochód/Łódź *Graffiti City (Jet Set Radio) - Samochód/Samolot *Sanctuary Falls (Sonic & Knuckles) - Samolot/Samochód Puchar Arkadowy thumb|Puchar Arkadowy *Graveyard Gig (The House of the Dead EX) - Samochód/Łódź *Adder's Lair (Golden Axe) - Łódź/Samolot/Samochód *Burning Depths (Burning Rangers) - Samochód/Łódź *Race of Ages (SEGA Tribute race) - Samochód/Łódź/Samolot Puchar Klasyczny thumb|Puchar Klasyczny *Sunshine Tour (Samba De Amigo) - Samochód *Shibuya Downtown (Jet Set Radio Future) - Samochód *Roulette Road (Sonic Heroes) - Samochód *Egg Hangar (Sonic the Hedgehog 2/''Sonic & Knuckles) - Samochód Inne trasy *Neon Docks (Arena) *Battle Bay (Arena) *Creepy Courtyard (Arena) *Rooftop Rumble (Arena) *Monkey Ball Park (Arena) *OutRun Bay (''OutRun 2) (Limitowana bonusowa edycja/DLC) - Samochód/Łódź Osiągnięcia Osiągnięcia, które można zdobyć w wersjach gry na Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita i Steam. Poza tymi osiągnięciami podczas rozgrywki można zdobyć tzw. Stickers, które są przypinkami przyznawanymi graczowi za dokonanie określonych akcji podczas wyścigu. Kolekcja przypinek wyświetlana jest na licencji gracza. Krytyka Wersje na Xbox 360 i PS3 gry Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed otrzymały od IGN 8.5 punktów. Portal uznał grę za lepszą od wielu gier wyścigów w 2012 roku, ale nie tak świeżą jak Mario Kart 7. Official Nintendo Magazine wystawiło grze ocenę 62%. Powodem tej niskiej oceny były według autora niekończacy się World Tour, słaby lokalny tryb wieloosobowy i niezainspirowana broń. Eurogamer wystawiło grze ocenę 9/10, chwaląc grę jako hołd dla Segi i jej twórczości. Recenzent z The Daily Mail ocenił grę na 5/5. GameTrailers wystawiło wersji na Xbox 360 ocenę 8.7/10, chwaląc ją za łatwe i dobre wyścigi, które używają wielu znajomych mechanik i pomysłów, ale także próbują czegoś nowego. Nintendo Power wystawiło wersji na Wii U ocenę 8/10, komentując dobry tryb wieloosobowy i projekty tras. Official Xbox Magazine ocenił grę na 8/10, chwaląc grafikę i tryb wieloosobowy, z wyjątkiem słabej jakości na podzielonym ekranie. 18 lutego 2013 roku gra była pierwszą produkcją firm trzecich, która na Wii U została numerem jeden. Do marca 2013 roku gra sprzedała się na całym świecie w 1.36 milionach kopii. Zawartość do pobrania Metal Sonic & Outrun DLC thumb Pierwsze DLC wydane 20 lutego 2013 roku. Właściwie jest to zawartość z bonusowej limitowanej edycji gry, którą można było zamówić przed premierą. DLC dodaje do gry nową postać, Metal Sonica, oraz dodatkową trasę OutRun Bay. Po zakupie Metal Sonic jest od początku dostępny w grze i posiada swój maksymalny poziom ze wszystkimi trybami. OutRun Bay również jest dostępna od początku, podobnie jak jej wersja w lustrzanym odbiciu. Yogscast DLC thumb Drugie DLC wydane 6 grudnia 2013 roku. Dodaje do gry Simona Lane'a (znanego jako Honeydew) - postać z kanału Yogcast na YouTube. Zostało wydane w ramach współpracy Segi z Yogcastem. 100% dochodów z DLC przeznaczanych jest na działalność charytatywną organizacji SpecialEffect. Po zakupie Yogcast jest od początku dostępny w grze z maksymalnym poziomem i wszystkimi trybami. Ryo Hazuki thumb Trzecie i ostatnie DLC wydane 14 stycznia 2014 roku. Dodaje do gry postać Ryo Hazuki. Po zakupie Ryo jest od początku dostępny w grze z maksymalnym poziomem i wszystkimi trybami. Ciekawostki *Wszystkie 16 postaci z Sega Superstars Tennis powraca w tej grze. *Jest to drugi przypadek w którym gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog wyciekła z powodu przedwczesnego wydania zabawek z nią związanych. Pierwszym była Sonic Adventure 2, gdzie zabawki Shadowa i Rouge zostały wydany jeszcze przed ujawnieniem tych postaci. *Poza Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, dwie inne gry: Mario Kart 7 i Diddy Kong Racing korzystają z transformacji pojazdów. *W wywiadzie z Nintendo Power Sumo Digital powiedzieli że mieli pomysł na transformowanie pojazdów jeszcze przed zapowiedzią Mario Kart 7. *W stosunku do Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing w tytule tej gry nie pojawia się człon Sega. Gra nie nosi tytułu Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Transformed ponieważ pojawiają się w niej postaci spoza gier Segi, takie jak Ralph Demolka, Danica Patrick, Team Fortress, General Winter i Yogcast. *Pierwsze trzy zwiastuny gry używają piosenki Promises Nero, a zwiastuny po sierpniu wykorzystują muzykę Acid Cube Richardsona & Macklina & Forda. *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' to druga gra z serii która używa muzyki nieskomponowanej przez Segę. Pierwszą była Sonic Generations. *W Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing Beat pojawił się w swoim projekcie z Jet Set Radio Future. Tutaj natomiast występuje w oryginalnym wyglądzie z Jet Set Radio. *Pojazdy w tej grze przeszły przez różne zmiany. Nie pojawiają się motocykle ani pojazdy latające z poprzedniej gry. Przykładem tego może być Shadow, który zamiast swojego motocykla jeździ samochodem GUN. *Jest to pierwsza nowa gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, jak również pierwszy jej spin-off, wydany na PlayStation Vita. *Ralph Demolka jest grywalną postacią w Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed najpewniej w ramach nawiązania do wystąpień Sonica i Eggmana w jego filmie. *AiAi to jedyna postać niepochodząca z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, która pojawia się na okładce. *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii w której pojawia się grywalna postać, będąca celebrytką ze świata realnego. *Podobnie jak w poprzedniej grze wyścigowej, postacie z serii Sonic the Hedgehog wykorzystują stare klipy głosowe, głównie z Sonic Generations. *W napisach końcowych ponownie nie wymieniono żadnego aktora z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. *Ocean View to jedyna nowa trasa w Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed wzorowana na lokacji, która pojawiła się wcześniej w Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing (trasy z Seaside Hill). *Podobnie jak w Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing, wersja na PlayStation 3 tej gry nie zawiera ekskluzywnej postaci. *Jest to pierwsza gra w serii Sega Superstars w której reprezentowana jest gra RPG. *Po wielu nieudanych próbach ukończenia misji można usłyszeć kpiący śmiech. *Jeśli gracz będzie próbował obniżyć dźwięki głosów albo publiczności, komentator będzie próbował przekonać gracza aby tego nie robił. Jeśli gracz będzie zwiększał głośność tych opcji, komentator będzie go chwalił. *Amigo to jedyna postać w grze, która przez praktycznie cały wyścig nie wydaje z siebie żadnych głośnych dźwięków. *Zarówno ta gra jak i jej poprzedniczka posiadają Seaside Hill na okładce. *Avatar i Mii otrzymali głosy, w odróżnieniu od poprzedniej gry. *Tryb World Tour uznaje się za podróżowanie z wyspy na wyspę, a odblokowywanie postaci to ich ratowanie. *Osiągnięcie Taken AGES zawiera obrazek Tarō Sega z wydanej tylko w Japonii gry Segagaga. *Możliwe jest ominięcie bram transformacji wykorzystując błąd gry. Gracz musi zbliżyć się do bramy tak jak to tylko możliwe, a następnie odwrócić się w przeciwnym kierunku aż pokazany zostanie komunikat Wrong Way. Po pewnym czasie gracz powinien odrodzić się przed bramą transformacji. Będzie wtedy można spróbować np. przejechać sekcję dla łodzi jako samochód lub samolot itd.. W niektórych wersjach gry błąd ten mógł zostać naprawiony. *Vyse to jedyna postać z tej gry, która nie używa klipów głosowych pochodzących z jego poprzedniej gry. Jego oryginalny aktor, Christopher Sullivan, użyczył swojego głosu. *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii na platformie Steam, która posiada karty. *W japońskiej wersji Takenobu Mitsuyoshi jest komentatorem. *W tej grze pojawia się łącznie 7 niezwiązanych z Segą lub Soniciem postaci. *Japońska wersja gry jest jedyną która posiada oryginalne logo The House of the Dead na trasie Graveyard Gig. Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2012 roku Kategoria:PlayStation 3 Kategoria:Xbox 360 Kategoria:Wii U Kategoria:Nintendo 3DS Kategoria:Gry na telefony Kategoria:Steam